The NIH Blueprint NeurotherapeLiticsnetwork is an initiative of the NIH Blueprint for Neuroscience Research, a collaborative framework of NIH Institutes, Centers, and Offices that support research on the nervous system (http://neuroscienceblueprint.nih.gov/blueprintbasics/aboutblueprint.htm). By pooling resources and expertise, the NIH Blueprint for Neuroscience Research takes advantage of economies of scale, confronts challenges too large for any Single Institute or Center, and develops research tools and infrastructure that serve the entire neuroscience community.